He's in pain
by cy-grl
Summary: One day, Matt's hit by a car on his way to school... and he's very badly injured... What happens to him and his family in this hopeless situation ? DISCONTINUED
1. He's in pain

He's in pain - - - - - - - - - - *~by Mari-sama~*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
OK, this is the first fic I've ever written so please be nice in reviews... ^____^ I'm so happy that I finally put it in here. OK... oh yeah... the disclaimer...  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own Digimon.  
  
Ummm... thanx Saira for being a such a good Beta !!! -x x x-  
  
  
  
  
  
Now THIS is the story. I edited the whole story and I'm gonna work on this one now. I'm gonna take a break from writing Rainy Days so I'll work on this one, k ? I know I have a horrible way of writing and working on stories, so sorry... I'm so truly sorry... Anyway, if you read this, it's new, you're not making it up. ^^ Please review !!!!!!! -x-x-x- Margot~  
  
  
  
***Flashlight... metal crashes... iron pain... voices... voices... voices of... concern ? I'm fine... I'm ok... I guess...***  
  
*** God, this hurts. Shit, man, it hurts ! ***  
  
"Hurts..."  
  
That was the last word Matt would say for the next 3 hours. He wanted to keep his eyes open, but he was slipping away... slowly. He wanted to yell and to scream in agony, but... It was too late. In the back of his head he heard a woman screaming and a child asking his father:  
  
"What happened ? Can I go watch ?"  
  
And Matt, he closed his eyes, slowly...  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"What happened to him ?!" Matt's mom, Nancy, rushed to operation room number 2. His father was already there, and he was crying.  
  
"Nancy, I saw him..." He put his arms around her and tried to comfort her.  
  
A doctor came to them and said :  
  
"Hi, I'm Dr. Masuki. Matt was hit by a car. The only thing we can do is wait and hope till surgery's over. He's in a bad situation, he's lost a lot of blood and has broken 7 ribs. He's broken bones all over his body and his right lung is badly injured, and too much damaged to do its function. And, we do the best we can but... he... may not make it... I'm sorry..."  
  
"No ! Not my son !" Matt's father burst out in tears. And Nancy, she didn't say anything, one moment she even felt as if she wasn't breathing anymore...  
  
*** Matt... ***  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
T.K. was writing on his hand while Ms. Durci was teaching the class how to make a circle, but T.K. hated maths, and thought :  
  
*** Ah, great ! After school we'll eat fries with Matt and dad ! Yum ! I can't wait to see Matt's apartmet again. It's been so long... ***  
  
He didn't hear that the headmistress knocked on the door.  
  
"Please come in." Ms. Durci was very surprised.  
  
The headmistress said : "Is T.K. Takaishi here ?"  
  
T.K. thought : *** Damn, what's wrong ? ***  
  
But quickly he said : "Yes Madam."  
  
"Can you step outside, please ?"  
  
T.K. followed her. In the corridor, he saw his mom waiting for him. She was crying very softly.  
  
"Mom ?!?!?!"  
  
"T.K., Matt ! He... he had an accident on his way to school. He's hit by a car. The doctors said that he may not make it..."  
  
"Mom ? Are you serious ?"  
  
"Oh baby !!!" They hugged each other and ended up in tears.  
  
The headmistress told Ms. Durci what happened, and she took T.K.'s backpack and gave it to him.  
  
"Here, T.K. Go home, and, remember, we'll pray for Matt."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Mr. Ishida, the operation is finished. Now let's pray that he's gonna make it."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
T.K. and his mom rushed to room number 364, Matt's room. They opened the door when they got there, afraid of what they were gonna see...  
  
Very slowly...  
  
They were shocked. The state of the person that was her son, caused Nancy to burst out in tears...  
  
Matt's dad stood next to Matt's bed. There he was, sleeping peacefully. just like he was in no pain. But his face. his right eye was black and he had a few deep marks on his face. Matt's lip was bleeding. Nancy swept the blood away with her shirt, sobbing harshly...  
  
Matt's dad was holding his hand. T.K. was still standing next to the door, he was too shocked to do anything at all.  
  
Finally, the Ishida family was complete.but in what kind of state ?  
  
Suddenly, Matt opened his eyes and started to breathe very fast. And he looked around as if he didn't recognize anybody in the room.  
  
"Matt, it's ok, calm down a little !" Malcolm said, concern etched across his face.  
  
T.K. was afraid. He feared that Matt couldn't breathe.  
  
"Doctor !" His dad ran into the corridor. "Doctor ! Hurry !"  
  
"What is it ?"  
  
"Matt can't breathe ! Do something !"  
  
T.K. was holding Matt's hand.  
  
"Come on, bro, take a deep breath ! You can do it !" he whispered... But Matt's face turned into a soft shade of blue and closed his eyes.  
  
"No Matt, stay with me ! Come on !"  
  
The doctors took him away to the operation room, number 2, Matt's lucky number.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Two long hours passed...  
  
"What happened ?"  
  
Nancy ran to the doctor who was standing at the end of the corridor. He had a subtle smile on his face and said :  
  
"He's ok now, but look, the car hit Matt on his chest, and his right lung is hardly injured, as I said before."  
  
"Why don't you operate him ? You can fix that right ?"  
  
"Operating Matt now, would only make it worse, he has to recover a little first, only with a long, hard operation, we can help him, but as I said, he's still too weak now."  
  
"I see" Nancy said trying to control herself.  
  
"I understand what you are going through now, Ms. Takaishi."  
  
*** No, you don't... ***  
  
"Where is he now ?" she said as she tried to change the subject, she wasn't ready to realize what they DID go through yet.  
  
"Matt is safe now."  
  
Mr. Ishida stood up.  
  
"Where ?"  
  
"Let me explain what happened, Mr. Ishida. Matt's windpipe closed, it collapsed, the bone rings inside are broken, but there's a tube in it now, don't worry ! He's on a respirator. The nurses took your son back to the room."  
  
"Ok, thank you, doctor."  
  
Matt's dad ran to the room. Nancy followed him but the doctor held her, he said :  
  
"Matt got medicine, painkillers, and he's going through a hell of pain now, so when he needs anything, anything at all, there's an alarm button next to his bed. We put Matt in the intensive care unit and he won't leave that place soon." "What do you mean, doctor ?"  
  
"Your son is in great danger, we keep him alive with wires and machines, without the respirator he's doomed to die. I'm sorry but we have to stay real about it."  
  
"Yes, I understand, but when something radically changes, even if it's bad, please tell me first, my ex-husband isn't ready to handle such things yet, I think..."  
  
"Ok. Oh, and... Matt was awake for a few minutes, even though he had no clue about what was happening, he blamed himself for this."  
  
"Oh no, that's totally Matt."  
  
"Calm him down a little when you see him."  
  
"Is he awake ?"  
  
"He might be, but still... he's in the intensive care unit for a reason, so it's possible that you won't see him awake for a long time. And the painkillers keep him tired, too..."  
  
"Ok, thanks you, doctor." Nancy said, ready to leave and to go see her son.  
  
"Is there anything I can do ?"  
  
"Yes doctor, save Matt."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Mr. Ishida opened te door, trying not to wake Matt up...  
  
He looked at the person lying in the bed, totally pale, and the expression on his face... filled with pain.  
  
Matt sighed very loudly and Mr. Ishida knew that his son had to be in a lot of pain... He came closer.  
  
"Hurts... dad..."  
  
"Matt !"  
  
He and his dad hugged. Well... his dad hugged him but very carefully, he didn't wanna damage anything.  
  
His dad found hope in it, hope that it would be better in the future. And Matt ? He recognized his dad and that was already a big thing to do...  
  
Matt laid in his father's arms but when Mr. Ishida touched Matt's wounded chest by accident, Matt's eyes grew wide and he made an painfull sound, he tried to yell but only a squeaking sound came out of his mouth.  
  
"Oh sorry Matt, did I hurt you ?" Mr. Ishida made a hard work of hiding his tears.  
  
"Hmmm, no big deal.you pushed on my broken ribs, I have 7 you know ? I feel kinda messed up."  
  
"I understand, Matt, I do."  
  
The next moment, TK entered the room.  
  
"Matt !", TK said, as his eyes filled with tears.  
  
Mr. Ishida held TK and whispered in his ear : "Matt is very groggy, please don't cry, he doesn't know what's happening."  
  
"Ok, I'll do that."  
  
"TK, is... that you... ?"  
  
"Matt !" TK flew into his older brother's arms.  
  
When he felt that Matt didn't hug him back, he took his hand, knelt down and did start to cry, no matter how hard he tried not to...  
  
Mr. Ishida left the room, he thought he'd better wait outside, he didn't want to spoil their brotherly moment.  
  
Nancy walked in after a few moments and they talked. Matt had fallen asleep after a few minutes tough.  
  
She asked TK : "Do you wanna eat or drink something in the cafeteria ?"  
  
"No, I won't leave Matt alone !"  
  
"Come on TK...I know... you're starving..." Matt said, wearily.  
  
"Oh Matt... You're awake. I'm fine, I won't leave you alone."  
  
Nancy said to her ex-husband : "Would you please stay here, Malcolm ?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. I'm not really hungry anyway..."  
  
At that moment, a nurse came in and said : "Do you need anything, Mr. Ishida ?"  
  
"No... Thanks..."  
  
"You're welcome !"  
  
She walked away and winked at Matt.  
  
TK and Nancy looked at each other : "Who is THAT ?"  
  
"Just... a nurse."  
  
"Oh typical, you girl magnet !" and TK and his mom went out.  
  
Matt got tired again from talking and fell asleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Nancy called a waitress to order some drinks. TK looked around and figured that none of these people knew what problems they were going through.  
  
"Yes ?"  
  
"Hm...for me a cup of coffee and... TK ?"  
  
"No... I don't need anything."  
  
"Ok, I'll bring that in a few minutes." And she walked away.  
  
It was quiet.  
  
TK was thinking of Matt, what happened in the accident. He was so worried about him, he felt like he had the duty to protect Matt now, like Matt did always for him.  
  
Nancy didn't say anything, she was afraid of the future, she never thought this was going to happen to one of her sons... They saw these kinds of situations often on TV, but they never expected that this would come over their family.  
  
It felt so surreal to Nancy...  
  
TK seemed to get a little nervous and felt uncomfortable with his mom, she was so quiet.  
  
He asked his mom : "Mom ? What.actually happened to him ?" "As far as I know, TK, Matt was walking to school and at the corner of a street he... he got hit by this STUPID car !!! WHY ??? He didn't do anything wrong ! Why Matt ??? Ohh..."  
  
She burst out in tears... Nancy suddenly realized what happened and that Matt indeed didn't do anything wrong, but this is fate, right ?... It had to happen. Maybe God did this ? No, she couldn't blame God for it, she was furious at the driver of the car, and she knew that he or she wouldn't stay unpunished !  
  
Nancy continued : "A woman called 911 and stayed with Matt until the ambulance arrived, it took 20 minutes to get there, so Matt already lost a lot of blood when he was picked up. When he reached the hospital, the surgeons took him to the emergency room, he was losing life already. So the operation couldn't wait any longer. Matt's life hung on a golden wire ! A nurse called me while Matt was taken to the hospital. I came immediately ! When the surgeons took Matt to the E.R, I didn't even see him... But the broken ribs went straight through his lung so he can only breath through one. Oh poor boy... he was drowning in his own blood ! In his own damn blood ! If the doctors hadn't done anything, he would have... been... dead !" she cried...  
  
TK's eyes were wide open, filled with tears. He started to cry, he was shocked about this story, no, not story, it was his own brother who they were talking about ! When Nancy saw TK cry, she hugged him, she started to cry too, she wasn't able to force her tears back anymore. This was too much.  
  
She comforted him : "TK, don't cry, it's over now."  
  
But she knew it wasn't...  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Matt opened his eyes because he his dad whispering in his ear.  
  
"You're gonna be fine..."  
  
He tried to move but suddenly a sharp pain in his chest made him scream a little in agony. His eyes grew wide and he felt his wounded chest with his left hand which was filled with tubes and syringes.  
  
"Oh help.help !" Matt tried to shout for help but he was too weary and couldn't bring up a sound. He looked hopeless around him and saw his dad push the alarm button.  
  
"PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!"  
  
He pushed on it until his hand got too tired to press it down. A doctor came in and when he saw what happened, he called another nurse to help him. They came in and Matt's dad said :  
  
"Somebody ! Help him ! He woke up and I saw that he was bleeding ! Please help him !"  
  
"Ok Matt, the only thing you have to do right now, is lay still and don't move until it's done, we have to stitch your wound again, you tried to move in your sleep, I think and that's why it's ripped."  
  
"No !" He tried to get loose and to take his dad's hand. He needed him more then ever now.  
  
"Matt ! Lay still ! You'll only hurt yourself !" The nurse pushed Matt back in his pillows and said :  
  
"It's ok, Matt. Calm down a little !"  
  
"No ! It's NOT okay, this hurts !"  
  
"Hold on !" When Matt wanted to answer her, he felt blood coming up in his mouth and tried to breath, but he couldn't. He choked.  
  
At the same time this happened, Tai, Kari and Sora arrived in the hospital.  
  
When they had heard of this drama, they came as quick as they could, but they had to wait till school was over. Tai and Sora's teacher told the class about it.  
  
A little nervous about how Matt was going to be, Tai asked Sora :  
  
"How do we find out where he is ?"  
  
"Maybe we can ask the secretary, or a nurse." Sora said cold. She obviously was scared about Matt's condition.  
  
"Miss ? We are here to visit someone, his name is Matt Ishida. We don't know where he is."  
  
"Is he in intensive care ?"  
  
"I dunno." Tai answered.  
  
"I'll look in the computer... Yes, Matt Ishida, 14, hit by a car. I'm sorry, are you family ?"  
  
"No, I'm afraid we aren't... Why ?"  
  
"Only family can see him, he's in intensive care, but you can go see him through a window in the corridor."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Room number 364." She smiled, to comfort them.  
  
"Thanks !" Kari pulled on Tai's shirt and said : "Tai ? Tai ! Tai !!!"  
  
"Yes ? Oh sorry, what's wrong ?"  
  
"I don't feel very comfortable here, all those white walls.pretty scary.I'm gonna look for TK. Are you somewhere on the third floor ?"  
  
"Yeah, go see TK and console him a little, it must be very hard for him."  
  
Kari walked away, she didn't want to go see her friend, she was crying for Matt, he was always been so nice and friendly to her and now this happens... she walked through the long corridors, her face down to her feet... Everyone was suffering with Matt.  
  
The strange thought of Matt who died floated through Kari's head, she was so afraid, Tai was never gonna be able to get through that ! And what about Sora ? And Mimi ?  
  
Tai and Sora took the elevator to the third floor and walked through the long corridors. Room number 360... 361... 362... 363... and...  
  
"Holy shit ! Matt!!!" Tai shouted when he saw him.  
  
Sora was stunned, Matt was bleeding and doctors were all around the boy.  
  
"Matt !" Tai shouted again as he ran into the room. He failed getting in, a nurse hold them and said very coldly :  
  
"Sorry, but you have to leave IMMIDIATELY !"  
  
"But... my friend... Matt..."  
  
"No, come back later !" and she closed the door.  
  
Tai and Sora went to stand a little further where the corridor's windows were, they looked through it to see their badly injured friend, Matt. They saw what happened in the room until a nurse closed the curtains...  
  
  
  
  
  
OK, this was the first chapter.whatcha think ? Please review !!! 'No reviews = no next chapters.' hehehe I'm evil !!! Bwahahahahahaha. Thanx for reading this story ! And Saira, thanx again ! Love ya lots !!! -x x x- Margot~  
  
FINALLY THOSE ANNOYING DOTS ARE GONE !!!!! ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ 


	2. AGONY

Ok, second chapter !!! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOO !!! I know a lot of you have been waiting for this, like forever ! Sorry for that, sorry, sorry, sorry... I hope everybody is happy now, so... YAY! ^^ Enjoy, and uhm... R and R !!! -x-x-x- Thanks. Mari-sama~ (About the story : Tai, Sora and Kari weren't allowed to go into Matt's room, so they won't either in this chapter. Ok ? Clear ? But they are told about what had happened of course. ^^)  
  
  
  
He's in pain~ chapter 2 :  
  
  
  
  
  
AGONY - - - - - - - - - - by Mari-sama~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Matt ?"  
  
He wanted to answer. But couldn't. He felt like he was drowning, and his head hurt so much. Everything was spinning around and his chest hurt every time he breathed.  
  
"Matt ? Can you hear me ?"  
  
The voice wasn't clear to Matt, and he couldn't make up wether it was a man or a woman speaking to him.  
  
"I think he's half-awake. His eyes are turning around slowly, but he doesn't react."  
  
"Well, make him then !"  
  
"Yes, doctor."  
  
The nurse was new, and it was only her first day on the ICU.  
  
"Matt ? Matt, are you awake ?"  
  
The doctor walked out of the room, sighing.  
  
The nurse dropped herself in a chair next to Matt's bed. His blonde hair was messy.  
  
"I think I'll just stay here, if that's ok with you ?"  
  
She sighed.  
  
"I don't think you'll mind, as you're unconscious..."  
  
"I'm your nurse, you know ? I'm gonna be here every day and every minut of it. So get used to me already."  
  
Matt opened his eyes, even tough it hurt him a lot and it was hard to keep them open.  
  
"Oh, bless you ! You're awake. I thought you were gonna sleep forever."  
  
"It... stings..." Matt whispered, his voice broken.  
  
"Where ? Where does it stings ?" the nurse asked worried, afraid that she'd done something wrong.  
  
Matt wearily put his hand on his chest.  
  
"Oh, yeah, we had to stitch that again. Broken ribs aren't a joke. It hurts a lot, doesn't it ?"  
  
No reaction.  
  
"I know it hurts, when I was 14, I fell out of my bedroom window. It was pretty high. Luckily I didn't get too much hurt. I had a broken rib and a headache." She smiled.  
  
A few minutes passed.  
  
"It's my first day on the ICU, you know ? I think it's pretty scary inhere. But of course I don't doubt this is scarier for you."  
  
Her fingers played with a tube that was in Matt's arm.  
  
"You... should be... careful with.. that, you know ?" Matt brought out, slowly.  
  
She was surprised that Matt was still awake. His eyes had been closed all the time. She quickly let go off the tube that she was playing with.  
  
"Hi there, I'm Lucy."  
  
Matt didn't react.  
  
"I know you're Matt, that you're 14, hit by a car and badly injured. Not fair, eh ? I know..."  
  
"I even doubt you're fully awake, but hey ! I'll talk to you, that's the only way I can put my mind off things myself. I'm stressed, you know ? All these doctors that call me around and all..."  
  
Lucy stopped talking as suddenly she heard someone knocking on the door.  
  
"Come in !" she said, not too loud, for Matt.  
  
It was TK, Matt's brother.  
  
"Can I sit by him now ?"  
  
His voice was scratchy and Lucy could hear that he had been crying. His eyes were red and bloodshot.  
  
"Sure, you can sit in the chair."  
  
She stood up and indicated the chair she had been sitting in.  
  
"Thank you." TK mumbled.  
  
"How is he ?" he asked after a while.  
  
"Matt is in a critical condition, uhm... ?"  
  
"TK, my name's TK."  
  
"TK. He has several injuries in his chest, which cause that he can't breathe on his own. But don't worry, we're gonna operate him when he goes to the children's ward."  
  
A weak smile appeared on TK's face as he said :  
  
"I bet you he's gonna hate it there... He'll feel too grown up for the children's ward."  
  
Lucy smiled, even though she thought it was so sad.  
  
TK's smile also quickly disappeared, as Matt sighed loudly in agony. His brother took his hand and sighed.  
  
"You hear that, Matt ? You're gonna be alright. You're gonna be alright..."  
  
Lucy walked away and closed the door softly. She sighed when it was fully closed and shook her head.  
  
*** ICU is terrible. ***  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
TK didn't know how long he'd been sitting there. He didn't know how long he'd been holding Matt's hand.  
  
*** You don't know how late it it either, ha ? ***  
  
*** I'm sorry, Matt. ***  
  
*** Have we fought often ? Too often ? ***  
  
*** Have I been a bad brother ? ***  
  
*** Have I failed you then ? ***  
  
*** Was I right ? ***  
  
*** Was I wrong ? ***  
  
*** I know I can't think as if you're already dead, but... ***  
  
*** Death seems so close... ***  
  
*** I'm afraid, Matt. I'm so afraid. ***  
  
*** I'm scared to death... ***  
  
*** You would have been here to protect me now, to make sure everything was alright. Or at least pretend as if everything was gonna be fine... ***  
  
*** I need you more than ever, Matt. ***  
  
*** I need your protection more than ever now. ***  
  
*** Then why aren't you awake ? Here ? Next to me, to tell me it'll be ok ?! Why not ? ***  
  
*** I know I'm crying... ***  
  
*** I know I am... ***  
  
*** I don't want to cry, Matt. ***  
  
*** Did you ever cry ? ***  
  
*** I don't think you did... Well, maybe sometimes... But sometimes doesn't count, right ? ***  
  
*** Does sometimes count ? ***  
  
*** Then... If I've been a bad little brother 'sometimes', doesn't that matter ? ***  
  
*** Tell me it's ok, please... ***  
  
*** Tell me I've been a good brother ! ***  
  
TK sighed, and dried his cheeks.  
  
*** Have I been, Matt ? ***  
  
*** Have I ? ***  
  
*** All I know, is that YOU certainly were. ***  
  
*** You've been the best brother ever. ***  
  
*** You were always there for me, Matt ! Always ! ***  
  
*** You would always help me when I was in danger ! ***  
  
*** But me ?! No ! ***  
  
*** You're in danger, Matt. You're in life danger, even. ***  
  
*** But am I here to help you out ?! ***  
  
*** Am I here to help you ? To comfort you ? ***  
  
*** To tell me you'll be fine ? ***  
  
*** I'm not ! ***  
  
*** And you know what, Matt ? ***  
  
*** I don't even know if you will... ***  
  
*** You always taught me to stay positive, but everything is so confusing. My world has crashed down, the moment that the head mistress entered the classroom and asked me to come outside... ***  
  
*** I knew it was about you. ***  
  
*** I knew it was something bad, too. ***  
  
*** I heard it in her voice. It was... ***  
  
*** Empty, I guess. ***  
  
*** And then I saw mom ! ***  
  
*** She was crying, and for a moment I thought you were dead ! ***  
  
*** I thought you were dead... ***  
  
"Can you hear me, Matt ?" TK cried.  
  
He shook his brother's hand softly.  
  
"Can you hear me ? Matt ?"  
  
"Matt ?"  
  
"Matt... ?"  
  
"Matt ?"  
  
No reaction.  
  
*** Matt, say something to me, please. ***  
  
Sudenly TK was scared to death by a long beeping sound.  
  
Beep - beep - beep - . - beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee -  
  
"Matt !"  
  
"MATT !"  
  
He knew exactely what that meant.  
  
- - - I'm sorry, TK... - - -  
  
- - - I can't stop... - - -  
  
- - - I can't stop running... - - -  
  
The beeping sound screetched through TK's mind. Empty bitterness...  
  
- - - It doesn't take just a second... The flash you see of your life when you die, I mean. - - -  
  
"MATT !!! PLEASE !!!"  
  
"MATT !!!! PLEASE !!!! NOT NOW !!!"  
  
TK burst out in tears, and screamed. He went insane.  
  
*** Now what ?!!!! ***  
  
*** MATT !!!!!! TELL ME I'M DREAMING !!! ***  
  
- - - You're not, TK... - - -  
  
*** TELL ME THIS IS A NIGHTMARE !!! MATT !!!!!!!!!!! ***  
  
- - - I can't stop running towards... the... light ? - - -  
  
- - - So there is a light... and a tunnel... - - - -  
  
"MATT !!!"  
  
*** The alarm button !!! ***  
  
BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP  
  
"Hold on, bro... They're gonna save you..."  
  
- - - The walls... Paintings of my life... I see you... - - -  
  
- - - Gabumon... - - -  
  
- - - Mom and dad... Together... - - -  
  
- - - Beautiful life I had... - - -  
  
"Matt, hold on now... Hold on !!!"  
  
Only a second or so later, the doctors and nurses came racing into the room and took Matt away.  
  
- - - Beautiful it was... - - -  
  
"MATT !!!!"  
  
Malcolm and Nancy came running into the room too. TK's mom fell onto her knees and hugged TK tight. She didn't let him go until Matt was taken away. Malcolm followed.  
  
"Matt... He... Oh God... Matt !" Nancy cried.  
  
"MATT !!! COME- BACK !!!" TK screamed, crying.  
  
- - - I'm at the end. - - -  
  
- - - This is where it ends, I guess... - - -  
  
- - - The end... - - -  
  
*** NO !!! NO !!! NO !!!!!!!!!!! ***  
  
- - - Stop crying... The paintings are getting wet by your tears... - - -  
  
- - - Will you wait for me, TK ? - - -  
  
- - - Don't forget... - - -  
  
- - - I'll always be there for you... - - -  
  
*** DON'T GIVE IN !!! NOT NOW !!! NOT YET !!!!!! ***  
  
- - - I have to... I can't stop running... - - -  
  
- - - The end... - - -  
  
- - - Promise... - - -  
  
*** NO !!!! ***  
  
- - - Divine... - - -  
  
- - - God... - - -  
  
- - - Will you cry ? - - -  
  
*** STOP !!! MATT !!!!! ***  
  
*** MATT !!!!!! ***  
  
"MATT !!!!"  
  
"TK... It's over now... It's -over..." Nancy sobbed, still not letting go of her son.  
  
Malcolm had gone with the doctors.  
  
- - - Virtues... - - -  
  
- - - Noise... - - -  
  
*** DON'T !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ***  
  
- - - The promise of another tomorrow... - - -  
  
- - - Broken... - - -  
  
"Oh MATT !!!"  
  
"It's over, TK..."  
  
- - - Crashed. - - -  
  
*** NOT YET !!! ***  
  
"He's gone..."  
  
- - - Forever... - - -  
  
- - - "Come on, boy ! Breathe !" - - -  
  
- - - "Matt, breathe !" - - -  
  
- - - Voices... - - -  
  
- - - "Matt !!! Breathe !" - - -  
  
- - - Darkness within... - - -  
  
*** NO !!!! ***  
  
- - - "Matt !!! Do it for me !!! Breathe !!! For dad !!!" - - -  
  
- - - "COME ON !!!" - - -  
  
- - - Darkness taking over... - - -  
  
- - - Dark wings stay unintended... - - -  
  
- - - See the shadows... - - -  
  
- - - Gathering around... - - -  
  
- - - Over me... - - -  
  
- - - Following me... - - -  
  
- - - One by one, falling. - - -  
  
- - - "COME ON !!!" - - -  
  
"MATT !!!!"  
  
*** COME ON !!! ***  
  
- - - Stop. - - -  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Pff... That took me long. ^^ But I'm soooooooo happy that the second chapter is done. I promise you I won't let you suffer withdraw for long, but it might take me a few days, so don't expect me to finish the third in a day, alright ? ^^ Thank you and now REVIEW !!!! Or mail to margotgreeve@hotmail.com Thank you very much !!! And... SORRY for the cliffhanger. It's not over yet. -x-x-x- Mari-sama~ Oh and uhm... I'll finish the story the way you want. If you want Matt to die, so be it.  
  
  
  
NO MORE ANNOYING DOTS !!! YAY !!!  
  
(PS : I'm working on a chapter for Rainy Days at the moment. ^^) 


End file.
